


Mated to a Veela

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Greyback is in his home he shares with his new roommate and friend, ally Hermione,  one time, while needing to talk to her he accidentally catches her naked. Not knowing Hermione is fighting her Veela instincts to tell Fenrir that he is her mate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 7





	Mated to a Veela

Title:  
Author: Damonsgirl23  
Word count: 405  
Prompt: “accidentally caught naked"  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Fenrir Greyback/Hermione Granger   
Warning: kink: Veela   
Summary: Greyback is in his home he shares with his new roommate and friend, ally Hermione, one time, while needing to talk to her he accidentally catches her naked. Not knowing Hermione is fighting her Veela instincts to tell Fenrir that he is her mate.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters nor am I making money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. The story and plot are my own.   
Author’s note: this is a story written for the fairest if rare contest and Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon   
Greyback walks into the home he shares with Hermione, wondering where she is, he decided to go look for her. When he walked down the hallway he casually looked through the rooms looking for her, that’s when he saw a female naked body.   
He opened the door, causing her to turn around realizing its Hermione, who jumped out of shock.   
She stared at him, as she tries to cover herself up and she said,   
“Fenrir you could of knocked I was getting dressed im naked."  
“sorry for me accidentally caught you naked Hermione. Your beautiful by the way.”  
“um thank you Fenrir, but can you please close the door so I can finish getting dressed now.”  
“Oh ok sure Hermione.”  
After that he closed the door, she finished getting dressed, and walked outside, to find Fenrir, and talk to him and see if he has the same feelings as her. Possibly reveal her Veela to him too.  
Fenrir sees her coming towards him, he smiles at her, she approaches him, and speaks,  
“Did you know I’m a Veela, I wanted to tell you, your my mate!”  
“that’s good to know, I’m happy to hear that I’m your mate, because your mine too.”  
She got happy tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, than leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed her picked her up to be closer to him. And gave her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, pulling apart from each other, he let’s her down, and smiles at her. Knowing they love each forever.  
Greyback looked at her and decided to ask her,   
“Want to go in a dinner with me?”  
“Sure I will love to Fenrir!”  
After that they went on there date and started on a new date for their next adventure.


End file.
